Without You!
by Magica Ring
Summary: It's Usui who forces to leave Misaki even if he does't want to. But what if Misaki has to leave Usui only for a month? How Usui will manage to stay calm? There are much in further chapters. Now go for the story. Rated T for wordings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. Long time no see. Here I'm going to present another maid sama story.

It's a time when Usui will be alone and Misaki went to California…

Let's get to the story.

Normal Pov :

It was a cool evening and Misa returned from her work off course a perverted alien trailing behind. Misa didn't thought it will be that cold that night. So she tried to manage to hide her shiver by clenching her teeth. But it couldn't help her from her alien. Usui came from behind and hugged her tightly with his hand clutched to her, his fingers covered her. And he was shocked due to the ice cold hand of her.

"What are you doing you pervert?" She said with a light blush in her cheek.

"Giving warmth to my Misa." He replied silkily.

She shivered more as he was very close to her ear.

"You can't even take care of yourself. If you will fall sick who will going to look after your mom and sister?" He asked her thoughtfully.

"I'm not that weak. A little cold will not kill me." She replied with constant blush due to his close proximity.

"So sly." He told her and cornered her in an alley to the wall and his face dangerously close to her.

"W…what are you d…doing? What if somebody sees us? Let go." She said by pushing him.

"No. Never! I won't let you go even if you want to. You are mine. Only mine." He said by caging her with his arm.

"Idiot! Don't say such a thing… A…and you are too c…c…clos…" she couldn't complete her sentence as he blew wind to her eyes.

She closed her eyes and leaned slowly to him. He accepted gladly and hugged her securely.

"You do know how to make me weak don't you?" She mumbled in to his chest and a little shivered.

"Let's get your home unless you want to get sick and allow me to ta…"

"Shut-up you idiot." She cut him up.

After twenty minutes of walk they reached to her home.

"Ayuzawa? Tell me you are not going to leave me." Usui asked seriously.

"Huh! What are you saying you idiot. Ok good night." She said and was about to enter her front gate but a hand stopped her to go further.

Usui pulled her and faced her to him. His eyes begged for a proper answer…

A brief moment passed. Then…

"What's this all of a sudden?" She asked with confusion.

"I just felt to ask it." He replied.

"Well, I don't know as long as I live." She replied casually.

Then a pair of lips caressed with hers. Her eyes were wide. It was very short but it told her everything. Usui's fear of losing her. Then after pulled away she looked in to his eyes for a moment.

"What makes you think that I'll leave you. You know, you are so annoyingly following me even if I told you not to. So I'm going to revenge you by following you for lifetime. Then she bit her lip after what she said unknowingly.

His eyes were lager in size. He couldn't belief what he just heard. "Is it an indirect proposal?" He thought to himself. And the smile was obvious in his face. Growing wide

Then Misaki's already red cheek grew tan times deaper.

"Don't get any wrong idea you perverted alien. It's nothing to do with anything." She said looking to other direction.

"I didn't tell anything that it's has to do with something or anything." He told her with laughing tone.

She gulped and tried to free her but Usui's grip getting stronger.

"I would like the revenge of yours." He said and "Then tell me what will be the revenge of this? "He bit her earlobe."

"I have to go." She said quickly and ran away.

This time Usui let go of her as he got his answer. "Good night Misaki." He mumbled and went to his apartment.

Misaki on the other hand was heaving very deeply and with one hand to her earlobe went to her room but Suzuna's voice made her stop.

"Onee-chan! Why are you so red and what happened to your ears?"

"N…nothing Suzuna it's just a little cold outside." "Have you ate your dinner?" Misaki tried to avoid Suzuna's question.

"Yes! I ate a little while ago. Mom is waiting for you." She said to Misaki.

"Phew! Thank God she didn't Know." Misaki mumbled herself.

"Oh! I almost forgot. This is for you." Suzuna handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Misaki asked confused.

"I don't know, its look like an invitation or something." Suzuna said casually.

Misaki opened the envelope and there written "Misaki Ayuzawa, you are selected for an entrance test of our school here in California. We checked your study record through your school website and we are selecting girls only of five different countries, securing above 95% in class test. Only girls because our association supportes a girl's freedom. Don't loose this golden opportunity. If you will pass this test, your entire graduation fees will be given by us with extra money for buying books of required authors. We already send a message to your school. You can leave school for a month."

"How was it? What do you think guys? What will Misaki do? Leave your view with the review button. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2 : The news

Hai I'm back again. Thanks to Ariella Forverrr for liking the story.

LeyfiCha-niz: I'll answer your every question. Just wait a little. And I don't even want to separate them but you know, distance makes the heart much closer.

Well, I forgot to mention Disclaimer last time. So here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama and any of its character. I just own the plot. **

The next day: 

"I am going school." Misaki waved goodbye to her mom and Suzuna.

On the way to her school she thought about the letter. "What should I do? How can I leave mom and Suzuna here for a month? Atop of that mom recovered just about couples of days before. And Suzuna is too young for taking care of mom." She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the horn the car coming in front of just seven fit away from her. "Hmm… they told that they only choose girls and invite the selected ones a month before because they arranged a special tuition for them as the test is very top level." She was busy in her thought that she can' even bother to hear a boy at the age of Usui, was calling for her and the car was blowing horn and just pull the brake just before it hits her.

She was stopped suddenly and back to the real world. She observed her surroundings and soon she bit her lip after seeing what had she done.

"You silly girl watch out where you are going. You found only my car to commit suicide."

The man of the car shouted angrily to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I'm sorry." She told the man.

"You should be." The man replied and drove away as Misaki cleared the way for him.

"Oh that was too close. I've to think about it latter. They gave me three days to think about it. Very strange they even arranged the ticket and everything for living there. I can't belief they give this priority about study." She thought and walked to her school.

In the student-council room: 

"Yukimura!" She called out.

"Yes pres." Yukimura replied.

"Where is the file I prepared yesterday for our school budget?" She asked nervously.

"Ah…h it's just in front of you in the table pres." He replied confused.

"What? Oh! Sorry Yukimura I just…" She tried to answer but was cut off by a worried vice-president.

"What happened president you look like a little distract today."

"It's n…nothing Yukimura. I was just thinking about something. Go to your work, I just need some fresh air." She said and leaved the student council room heading to rooftop.

In the mean time Usui was on the door of student council room and heard all the conversation of Misaki and the vice-president.

He then followed her thinking "Is she distracted for what I asked her last night?"

On the way, a student of Usui's class ran to Misaki and asked her nervously "Pres are you Ok? You were so close to death today. I called out for you but you didn't hear my voice. The car was just an inch away from you. You should take a brake pres."

After hearing what Shiyon (the boy's name) said Usui froze in his track. He couldn't belief what he heard. He thought only one thing that time "What will be left for him if anything happen to his Misaki?" And he was not even there at that time. It pained him and he cursed him that why did he ask that question to her. "I didn't know it'll affect that much. I'm sorry pres I didn't mean to."

He told himself.

"Oh… I'm fine I was just in deep thought about something. And sorry I didn't hear your voice and the car either. I'm sorry but it went well. I'm alive ha-ha…" She replied him and told him not to worry.

That time Usui was very angry with him and also with her too. "How could she joke about being lived or dead with such a serious matter?" He thought.

Then he thought the word Misaki said last night "Well I don't know as long as I live."

It was killing him to know that he was the reason for her distraction. Though he glad that, he is the only one who distracts the demon president of Saika High but not in this way. "Well I have to clear it for her." He thought and headed behind her to the rooftop.

At rooftop:

A gush of cool wind blew as Misaki stepped in to the hard floor of rooftop. She blocked the wind with her right hand and went to the railings, didn't have any idea about the perverted alien who was trailing behind her.

Misaki took a deep breath then a pair of strong arm hugged her waist from behind.

"Aah…who are…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence by the scent of her alien. "Hey we are in the school idiot! Don't try anything funny." She said to him but her sound cracked.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa for last night." He apologized in a monotone voice.

"For what?" Misaki replied not having an idea about what he's talking.

"About the question…wait you didn't worry about what I said to you, then what's bothering you?" He asked still hugging.

"I don't know why everyone asks me the same question to me. Am I that readable?" She asked him a little angry with herself for being such a weak person who can't even hide her own emotion."

But Usui is Usui. He turned her around and looked in to her eyes and observed the tired looking amber eyes. He knew that Misaki couldn't sleep last night. She was in deep thought last night. His mind told him that "Something is bothering her. But what?" I have to ask her.

"Look Misa! It's obvious that something is bothering you but if you don't want to tell me now then it's ok. I just want to tell you that don't anything overpowered you that it will harm your life." He said calmly. And afraid of thinking about the earlier what Shiyon said.

"You were going to hit by a car Misa. What will be I do if anything happens to you?" Usui said her hugging her tight.

"U…usui I'm in the middle of my decision. I couldn't decide what should I do? I just can't leave my family and also Maid Latte and who will protect the girls here?" She was babbling without knowing what she just told him. She hadn't told yet anybody about it not even to her mom.

Usui was too shocked after hearing what she said. He stood there like he heard a much unexpected thing. "Where are you going?" He asked her with fear in his eyes.

She gulped the big lump of her throat and couldn't think what will she gonna answer.

"U..sui I was in…invited to C…California for an entrance test for a month or may be more." She replied shuttering.

He was dumbfounded and his mouth was opened for say something but didn't come anything."

"W…when?" He asked without cutting the eye contact.

"They gave me three days." She replied looking in to her eyes.

Then so many thoughts were grown in his mind. "What if she'll forget him? Or what if she will change? No…no I've much faith in her. Or most importantly what if somebody else will steel her away from him?"

"Oii Usui!" She waved her hand in front of him to make sure he's alive.

"I'm coming with you." was only his reply.

_**###################### **_

*** Sorry guys. Here's the end second chapter. Will Usui go with her? What will Misaki do?

Tell me everyone "should she go or not." Sorry for any kind of mistake. ***

*** Hmm…Is this story really bores you? If anybody has any suggestions then tell me. ***


	3. Chapter 3 : Hard time

Hello everyone. Thank you sooo much guys for taking interest to read my story.

I know you all don't want to separate them and me too but you have to wait…

IxHunnaxI: You know me? Thanks for reading.

Yuloman: Don't worry I'll definitely bring them together.

Kyraskyy: Thanks! So sweet.

Leyficha-niz: There is romance. I'm not gonna disappoint you.

.23: Let's see.

Animefreak 5253: It'll not be boring, I promise. I like misaxusui moments.

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid sama. Oh how I wish if I could… **

Previously:

"I'm coming with you." was Usui's answer.

"What?" Misaki couldn't hear what he said.

"I'm coming with you to California." Usui cleared.

"Are you insane? First let me decide if I should go or not idiot." She replied.

"Off-course you should go. Don't miss this golden opportunity." Usui replied thought he'll definitely go with her.

"I don't know may be I should…." She didn't finish her sentence Yukimura called out for her.

"President! Mr. Tokihiro (head master) wants to see you."

Usui and Misaki both turned to the direction where Yukimura was.

"Yaa I'm coming." She told to Yukimura.

"See ya latter Usui." She waved to Usui and about to go but a firm grip on her left hand stopped her for going further.

Yukimura was already gone and he didn't mind if Usui was there too. He thought the rooftop is the place for 'refreshment' of their super human tag team of…

"What is it again you idiot?" Misaki asked frowning.

"Why does it feel like…" He was cut off by her.

"Not again usui. Now let me go Mr. Tokihiro is waiting for me." She told him tiredly.

Usui sighed and let go of her but Misaki didn't miss the sorrow in his eyes.

After five minutes Misaki in head master's room:

"May I come in sir?" Misaki asked politely outside the door.

"Oh Ayuzawa please come in. Take a seat. You already know why I called you hear. You are selected for the entrance test. That's a really great news Ayuzawa. I'm proud of you. So when will you leave japan?" Mr. Tokihiro asked excitedly.

Misaki gulped a big lump of her throat. She didn't know what to say. If she'll say that she is not going then Mr. Tokihiro will be disappointed and again if she'll say she is going then who'll be going to take care of her mom and Suzuna? "What can I do? God please help me. Do something." She thought loud.

"What is it Ayuzawa? You are going don't you?" Mr. Tokihiro asked.

"I…I didn't decide yet sir." She replied.

"Listen child it's for your future. It's a best opportunity for you, for your carrier. And I belief you must succeed in that test. It'll help you through out your life. Don't miss this. This school is very grateful that here is a student like you who's selected for an exam in abroad." Mr. Tokihiro said with hope that if she'll say yes.

Misaki thought for a brief moment. "This school has so much faith in me. Every teacher wants me to go there well who'll not be? I'm chosen for this and I've to do this. But my mom and Suzuna, well I've to do something." She determined and answered "I'm going sir."

"Well Good luck and all the best Ayuzawa. I know you can do this." Mr. Takihiro said happily.

Misaki was about to go but Mr. Tokihiro stopped her. "Ayuzawa bring this identity card with you and they will receive you there in the airport in California. You will be safe in the whole journey to California but if you like you'll bring one person with you."

"Oh…thank you sir." She took the card and leaved the room.

"Oh no what should I do? Now I've to tell this to mom." She mumbled and went for her next class.

On the other hand in usui's class:

Usui couldn't concentrate in the study. His mind was somewhere else. "I can't live without her, her smiling face makes my day, her angry voice makes me smile, her smell makes me fresh and her only presence is much more for me to live the day with happiness. I can't let her go alone. Yes I have to go with her." He thought and sighed.

After school:

Misaki arrived home and thought how she will be going to tell her mom about this.

Minako was in the kitchen making dinner. She knew Misaki was in deep thought. She knew that her daughter is hesitating to tell something to her. And she already guessed. She then smiled to herself and told "something bothering you dear? I noticed you are tensed from the morning. Is it something to do with the invitation to California?"

Misaki was speechless. She didn't expect her mom will know about this.

"H…how did y…you know mom?" Misaki asked shocked.

Minako came closer to her daughter and cupped her face telling "Suzuna told me about the invitation but I confirmed by this." She handed her the tickets.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry I needed some time to decide. I was about to tell you…" Misaki told her mom nervously.

"It's ok dear. Don't worry. I packed your all clothes. You are leaving tomorrow at 12. So I thought you have a little time for other things." Minako said politely.

"Mom you want me to go? I can't leave you alone here." Misaki answered.

"Stop being childish Misa. I can take care of myself and I'm not going to listen your excuse." Her mom said firmly.

"Yes one-chan you can count on me too." Suzuna told from the door.

Misaki's eyes are filled with tears. Tears of f joy off-course. She hugged her mom and thanked her. Suzuna joined them.

That evening at Maid Latte:

"Aw Misa it's a great news. You are going to California? All The Best dear." Satsuki said to her with moe flowers.

"She is a school girl so she got a nice excuse for leave." Dark Honoka babbled and disappeared.

"She really hates me." Misaki thought loud.

"But I love you." Usui appeared behind her and murmured very to her ear.

"S…stop appearing from nowhere…You gave me a heart attack. A…and what did you say?" She asked backed away from him.

"I said I love you." Usui told coming close to her.

"Stop saying such a thing it's embarrassing." She told with red cheek.

"So when you are leaving?" Usui asked her.

"T…tomorrow at t…twelve." She answered shuttering.

"Ok then I'm coming with you." Usui told her.

"NO!" She answered.

"But why?" Usui asked quickly.

"There are classes going on Usui. You have to attain all the classes. Don't waste time." She answered.

"Well I don't want to. I don't want to go school with no sign of you around me." He replied tensed.

"Stop being childish Usui. And I'm giving you a big responsibility." She said to him.

"And what is that?" He asked with same face.

"Protect the girls of Saika High from all that idiotic boys. I know I can count on you. Don't disappoint me." She said giving a sweet smile hoping that he'll understand.

"How can you say such a thing Misa? I just want to protect you. You are important for me. I can't live without you. Why don't you understand?" He said with those sorrowful eyes.

Then something unexpected happened. Misaki hugged him tight. To that extent that he had difficulties in breathing. "Usui I'm sorry but I can't forgive myself if it'll hamper your study. I can protect myself. For me Usui, you have to stay hear and study. It'll be very selfish of me if I'll drag you with me by wasting your valuable time here." She told him by hugging.

"You told it once that I'm wasting time but don't say it again. My very useful time is when 'YOU ARE WITH ME'. I'll be alone WITHOUT YOU." He said hugging her back.

She then backed up and looked in to his eyes said "You are talking like I'm going to die." She said jokingly but a pair of soft lips stopped her saying further.

She kissed back with same urge. And they both stood there like that for five minutes.

After that Misaki backed away and said "So are you going to pick me up to the airport?"

"You are making it difficult for me." He replied with sad tone.

"I should say you are making me difficult to go." She said intertwined their fingers and heading for her home.

#########

Oh… it's really a long chapter…

Please don't mad at me guys. They'll definitely meet I promise.

Please review. It helps me to write. Sorry for any grammatical mistake.


	4. Chapter 4 : Let me go with you!

Hello my dear readers. I'm sure that you all mad at me. But their separation is not for very long.

Hmm... Don't make me spill all…which I'll put in next chapter.

Animeadict678: What? You'll kidnap me? No. Please I'll not going to separate them for long. It's just for a month. Again I would like to kidnapped by you ha-ha…XD. Thanks for your wonderful review my friend and thanks for liking my story.

I'm sorry for making Usui a little OOC here that he made Misaki cry but Hay! Hay! Hay! Don't mad at me. I didn't put in that way. You'll definitely understand after reading this story. Then you can scold me as much as you want. But those, who doesn't want a happy ending. Ha-ha…

***Time for the story…***

On the way to her home:

Misaki and Usui were headed to her home with their hands intertwined. A red faced Misaki was nervous because of two reasons. One "for going to California" and other for her perverted alien who looks like he could do anything at that moment." A little pissed off.

After five minutes past with a pin drop silent walk, Usui's hand got tight around her hand. Misaki got nervous due to the iron tight grip. She made a mistake to look at his eyes. The look in his eyes told many things to her. But she was undone. What will she do? It'll be very selfish of her if she always under his help. He already has many problems with his family. It'll really be only extra burden to him. "I'll not fall for his trap." She determined.

"Misaki!" At last Usui's voice bring her back and off course after hearing the name of her.

"Yea…h!" She replied looking other way with a heavy blush in her cheek.

"I want to come with you. Why don't you understand? Do you love me or not?" He asked seriously.

Misaki's eyes got wide after hearing what he said. She was stunned, froze and at the same time her eyes filled with tears.

"Usui was looking to the other way and didn't know about the tears that falling from her eyes.

She didn't tell anything… Nothing! Just stand there frozen.

She removed her hands from Usui. That made Usui looks at her. His eyes got wide like succors after seeing her one and only love is crying and it is only FOR HIM. He cursed under him that why did he tell that to her. He's being selfish here. He didn't know what to say. What should be said at that time? What he'll do so that the situation will bring back to normal. He was so in love with her that he forgot to respect her decision.

She then backed away. He got the message. No he didn't want her to leave like this. It'll be getting worse. He can't live with this that at last he made her cries. "She cried." SHE CRYED and the cause is him. "The time when her father leaved her she cried and now she's leaving and I made her cry only for my selfish desire." He thought and moved a step close to her.

But she was about to go when Usui mumbled "I'm sorry."

She stopped and wiped her tears. But she was looking at other ways.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa I didn't mean to say that to hurt you. Ok, if you don't want to then I'll not go with you. But please don't cry. I can't see you like that. I'll sacrifice my life for you, for your sweet smile. Don't cry it pains me more." He said with pained voice and regret was obvious in his eyes.

"Then why did you say that I don't love you. Do you feel the same way towards me? Don't you love me? Then how can I live without you? It pains me the same way idiot. I don't want you to come with me it doesn't mean that I don't love you. Cos' I l…lo…love you that's why I can't put unnecessary burden to you. I want to do it myself." She said now looking in to his eyes.

He came closer to her and looked deep in to her eyes. Her porcelain face was shining with moonlight. Her lonely tear which didn't fall yet in the corner of her eyes, just look like a pearl glistening in the moon light. Her ember eyes looked like an ocean. Her small frame which only made to fit perfectly with his. And her strawberry like lips which made to touch by him only.

He looked in to her eyes and kissed the lonely tears in the corner of her eyes. "No Ayuzawa you aren't a burden for me. I know you love me as much as I do. I feel the same way as you. You aren't different from me. But I respect your decision and I'll follow you through out the life." He said and smiled weakly.

Then Usui put one of his hands to her back and other below her thighs. Soon he pulled her above the ground.

"W…what are you? Put me down you idiot! Put me down." She was struggling in his arms but soon stopped after realizing that she's leaving tomorrow. She was looking in to his face but Usui was looking the road ahead.

Then Usui got a chance to tease her. He missed the teasing. "Something got very interesting Misa?" He said teasing was written in his face.

"YES! VERY INTERESTING." She said with a smile plastered in her face.

His heart melted away by what she just said and the sweet smile that plastered on her face at that time. It made his heartbeat grow faster. Misaki could feel it. She was shocked that she is the one who makes his heart pound like this. When she was thinking about Usui's heartbeat looking in to his face, she was oblivious that she has the smile constantly on her lips which made him shiver.

"You are too cute for your own good Ayuzawa. I might not be able to control myself if you are looking me like that." He said softly.

She then consumed what he said. "St…stop it you idiot. You perverted outer-space alien. I'll call the police if you do anything that is crime as per law." She said struggling in his arm.

"Yes mistress!" Usui said increasing his pace.

"Hay Usui where are you going? My home is in that way." Misaki was confused as he took her to the direction of a five star restaurant.

"I want to spend some time with you before you leave for California." He told her politely.

"O…ok b…but now you can put me down. Everyone is looking towards us." Misaki mumbled against his chest.

In the restaurant:

"Welcome! Sir Welcome! Mam." The guard bowed to them.

As they went inside a waiter came to them.

"Table for two please!" Usui said to the waiter.

"Here follow me sir." The waiter showed them to the table.

"Usui you don't have to do this. Let's go to any other place. This place is kinda expensive." Misaki whispered to him. But Usui placed a finger in her mouth. That gesture made Misaki's face red again. The waiter gave a smile to the young stars.

"When you'll ready for order, call me." The waiter bowed and went to other table.

"So what you want to eat?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked at the menu and was frozen to look at the prize. "U…usui does all the foods are sprinkle by gold dust in place of paper salt here?" She asked thoughtfully.

"What? Nice joke Ayuzawa. Just choose something." Usui said to her smiling.

"Usui, I can't eat anything this expensive." She said but usui gave her that face.

"Ok ok stop giving me that face you idiot!" She told and chooses a dish that was low prize among the all dishes.

"Are you sure you can eat these noodles?" Usui asked her smiling.

"Yes. Now, choose something for you." She replied.

"Waiter?" He gestured to the waiter.

The waiter came to them and went for the order.

"So you love me then?" Usui teased her again.

"Hmm…ah…you know that I do." She was avoiding his eyes.

"Know what?" He asked his smile getting wider.

"Shut-up! Or if you want to get your lovely face be scratched by this?" She told by lowering herself to him with a fork in her right hand pointed to his cheek.

The waiter returned with their food and was shocked by the scene.

"Ahmm…" He cleared his throat to get attention.

Misaki controlled her raged and came to her seat with a heavy red cheek.

The waiter was gone after put their food in the table with the constant smile.

"Ok misa-chan! I'll stop from now." He told with his hands up surrendering.

"That'll be good for you." She snapped. "How could I eat these noodles it's very long." She added.

"Told ya. It is especially made for couples." He answered.

"What do you mean by especially made for couples?" She asked confused.

"Let's eat Prez. It's getting late." Usui told her. He intentionally ordered the same dish and it was in the same plate as misaki's.

"You ordered the same? And also in the same plate?" She said amused but started eating.

After two minutes they were eating the same streak of noodle and come to the point where their face just five inch away from others. A red face Misaki looked in to Usui's eyes which had so much faith in her. It told her to come closer and she followed. Until…until…until…Cut!

"So sly Ayuzawa." Usui pouted as Misaki cut it before it touch to his lips.

"Serves you right you pervert." She told with a great achievement.

After they finished their dinner Usui let her to her home. On the way he took her to the amusement park nearby. Usui brought two coffees for them. They sat on a bench. The night was a little cold but bearable. They both sat there with Usui's hand was tightly wrapped around her. He then pulled her to him. His left hand was around her back. Misaki was stunned and looked at him. He looked down to her smiling. The smile which made for her only. And she smiled back though her heart was pounding against her chest like it would burst out anytime.

He then put his other hand to her left hand and whispered "Don't forget me."

She could hear. She could feel his fear. Fear of loosing her. Fear that she might forget she'll leave him forever. "But can a month is enough to forget this perverted-alien?" She thought and smiled to herself.

"Do you?" She asked the same to him.

"No. Never!" He answered quickly.

"Then how can I? I'm not different from you." She stated the same Usui said to her a while ago.

He pleased after hearing what she said. "So you think my face is lovely?" He teased again but only to hide his invisible tears.

"Who told you? You are annoying." Misaki replied.

"Well, you told me. In the restaurant." Usui replied back.

"N…no I didn't say something li…" then she rememberled "Shut-up! Or you want to get your LOVELY face scratch by this?" like t..that… She finished with red face.

His face coming closer to her and she already knew what'll happen next. She didn't back away this time and closed her eyes. Soon after the soft lips covered the strawberry like lips. It was a long kiss as they ever shared. Usui savored all the moments they sharing at that time. And so does Misaki. She took her hands behind his neck and fingers to the soft blond locks. Usui's hand was on her waist make her to come closer.

Moments past… Usui deepened the kiss. He asked for permission and she shied but accepted gladly. He is the only one who makes her feel like this. His both hands are now below her waist and he then pulled her up from the ground.

After a brief moment passed they pulled away though they don't want to. Usui hugged her tight like his life is only depend on her. Misaki was deep crimson red and so did Usui. They weren't looking each other so Misaki didn't get a chance to see his face.

"Let's get to your home. Your mom will be worried sick." Usui told Misaki after recovering from his blushing.

"Ye…ah! your right. Mom must be worried. And I have to meet Sakura and Shizuko tomorrow morning." She said to avoid her still red face.

Usui drop her to at the gate and gave a good night kiss and said" I'll pick you up at eleven ok?"

"Ok! Good night Takumi." And she went inside her home before anything might do that perverted alien after hearing his name.

"SLY AS EVER." He mumbled headed to his apartment.

#End of this chapter#

Did you guys love this chapter? Did anyone mark that in this chapter, Usui called Misaki by her every name given by him. Please…please…please review… And I promise I don't separate them for long…


	5. Chapter 5 : Good bye! Usui

Hello everyone! Oh my God you all planed to kill me. Poor me! Ha-ha…XD

Belieeef me I'm not going to separate them for long. I hate it too. Just hold on.

Yuloman: Ya I thought it'll be unfair if only Misaki will be alone. But in the same way they both will be alone if anyone of them separated from other. Ahh…NUCLEAR MISSILE? Are you really that eager to kill me? But I like that you love misaxusui that much cos' me too.

Animefreak5253: Claw my face? It'll be hurt. I know their separation brings sadistic moments but what if it'll bring them even more close to each other?

Everyone who reviewed, just hold on will you?

***Back to the story***

Misaki reached her home. She knew what she did a moment ago. She called Usui by his name. And she knew she'll definitely teased by him from God knows how long. She was in the door. Tomato red faced.

"Hay sis why are you coming home everyday with red faced? Is it Usui-kun who makes your face like this?" Shuzuna told after seeing Misaki's face was tomato red for the second time.

"W…what? No…o it's not for that perverted alien. It's for co…" She didn't have time to finish Suzuna cut off. "Oh I know it's again for the cold… off course a kind of cold that Usui gives you everyday." She mumbled the last part and went away to her room.

"SHUZUNA WHY YOU…?" She loudly snapped.

Minako came to her and said politely "Dear you must be exhausted go and get some rest. Tomorrow again will be a tiring day for you."

"Mom!" She said deeply. "Mom, take care. You know your health was recovered a few days ago and don't overwork yourself. Eat in time and…" She told her mom nonstop but Minako reassured her telling "I know Misaki and I'll take care of myself. It's you dear. Take care of yourself. And you are the one who overworked not me?"

"Ok mom I'm going to sleep and I already ate." Misaki told with a little hesitation.

"With Usui, right?" Her mom asked smiling.

"Yes mom." She replied with a sigh.

"I'm happy for both of you. Usui is such a gentleman." Minako said and went to her room.

Next morning:

It's six in the morning and Misaki didn't wake up yet. Her phone ringed and she saw the caller ID. It was Sakura. Misaki then woke up and received the call. Sakura told her that she and Shizuko meet her at the park at eight. After hanged up the phone she went for her morning routine.

At eight she met Sakura and Shizuko with a teary eyed Sakura. "Misaki we'll be alone without you. But I can't even stop you and I don't want to miss this either." Sakura hugged Misaki tight with Shizuko pet her back.

"Sakura, Shizuko please help Yukimura to keep the discipline in school." Misaki said to her friends hoping they'll do it best.

"You can count on us Misaki. We'll do our best to do your job." They simultaneously said and wished Misaki good luck for the exam.

In Misaki's home:

Misaki was prepared for going. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark brown top.

At eleven, Usui arrived at Misaki's house. Misaki waved good bye to her mom and Suzuna. After one hour journey they reached to the airport. Usui hold Misaki's hand and headed to the counter. They sat on the bench waiting for the announcement. Usui stayed calm through the whole journey. They sat on the chair silently. No words were exchanged between them. Their hearts were talking. Misaki's heart says"Don't make it too hard for me Usui. Say something." And Usui's heart says "You are making it too hard for me Misaki. Say something."

They both were trying to struggle to form a word that would be pleased the other.

After a long pause they said simultaneously "I love you."

Usui hold her hand and said "Misa, take care and don't overwork yourself. Don't put any whole night for study. And most importantly remember to eat. And s…stay a…away from boys." He hesitated to tell the last part.

"You finished my second mom?" Misaki questioned to him.

He laughed. But he turned serious the second. "Misa if you got any fever for overwork, I…" He couldn't say because they both heard the announcement. Misaki was now gripping his hand. Usui returned the gesture.

"I'll Usui and take care of you too. Don't forget your responsibility. Don't waste your time and keep study and eat properly." Misaki said to his blank face.

"I can't do anything without you but I'll manage as it's your wish." He said with a weak smile.

"Not again Usui. You're such a drama queen." Misaki said him poking his cheek.

Then the last announcement for California heard.

Usui hugged her tight and Misaki hugged back. At that moment time stopped for them. They savored the moment. Usui smelled her hair; it brought him back to life. Misaki was too occupied by his scent that she felt sleepy, her eyes dropped, she felt weak for a moment.

They broke apart after a few second which felt like an eternity for them.

"Good bye! Usui." Misaki said him prepare for going.

"Good bye! Ayuzawa. All The Best for exam." Usui said with a smiling face that melted her heart.

"So…I'm leaving." Misaki told looking in to his eyes but she was expecting something from him. So she came a little close to him eyes dropped to the floor…

The expected thing happened. Yes! He kissed her fully with passion, with love, with kind… She returned the kiss and whispered "Don't fall for any other girl. And soon went away…

Usui waved and murmured "I WON'T."

Usui returned after her plane took up. He can't put it in words that how he's feeling right now. Yes he agreed to her but how could he possibly live without her even if it's just for a month. Usui felt blank inside. His heart felt empty. He straight went to his apartment and sunk in to the couch. "Now what? She's gone for a month away from me. I'm alone now. It's just an hour after she leaved and it feels like a day already. Oh how I'm gonna make it. May be a little rest would help to clear my mind." He thought and went to sleep.

On the other hand Misaki was thinking about her one and only perverted outer-space alien. "Idiot Usui I'll miss you." She murmured to herself.

Misaki arrived at California. She was welcomed by the head of the school in there. "It's going to be a long day." She thought.

"Welcome Miss Ayuzawa." There are more almost three peoples one of them was looking like a servant.

Misaki bowed to them and thanked them for choosing her for the test. Then they all headed to the school where they prepared the special care for all students whose they selected.

"You tuition is going to start from tomorrow ladies. Keep rest for the day you all must be tired. From tomorrow it's sure that you will not get time for rest. One of the servants told all five students.

In Japan: 

Usui woke up and thought the same thing again that he is alone. "C'on Usui you aren't this weak. It's just for a month." He told himself and slumped a thin t-shirt to go for a walk.

A weak passed and it's getting hard for Usui to resist the loneliness. He was crossing to his class when he heard "Hey little brat! Clean the washroom for us we're busy today." Three boys gave order to an innocent girl.

"What's going on here?" Usui asked with a very cold voice.

After hearing that the three turned to the direction where the sound came and they afraid to their roots of hair after seeing Usui's cold stare on them. Without wasting a minute they ran away like they saw aghost.

"Thank you Usui-san!" The girl bowed a little and went to her class.

Usui then sighed and headed to the rooftop. "What are you doing now prez?" He murmured with his eyes close.

Misaki was going to take her first tuition but on the way to the school she saw a girl carry the flower buckets around ten buckets but she is looking like at any moment she'll lose her balance and the buckets will break. Misaki ran to her as soon as possible and caught the bucked and the girl in time. The girl thanked her politely with smile. Misaki returned the smile. She wanted to say that "not a big deal" but decided to shut-up due to language problem.

And this whole thing was watched by a tall boy in that same school. The boy thought "What a wonderful girl. Her smile is so sweet. Who's she? How I wish if I could talk to her. She seems an outsider."

***End of this chapter***

Thanks for the dangerous reviews. Ha-ha… Do this boy fall for Misaki? Tell me with your reviews.

I want to say it again that "don't be mad at me my dear readers. I won't let misaxusui separate for a long time."


	6. Chapter 6 :The new boy

Hello! My dear readers. I'm so happy that you all like my plot even if so many of you want to kill me. Ha-ha XD

This story has atmost 3-4 chapters left. So bear with be for the grand meeting of Misa and Usui.

TheTripleDreamers: Thak you for reading my story. Yes it's the plot. Everyone is against Usui separate feom Misaki even me. But this is the twist.

Animefreak5253: You're right. They already very close but... the separation makes them together more. Much closer. You want that boy to fall for her? Let's see.

G27forever: Yeah! For now, Usui'll be alone. But not any long. Thanks for liking the story.

Hay guys I'm not good at writting story. Tell me if I missed any emotion in it. I'll try to improve.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama and any of its characters. **

***Back to the story***

Misaki was headed to her class then she noticed a boy with black hair tall figure watching her from six fit away with an amused expression. Like he wants to figure out who is she?

Misaki avoided him and went straight to her class. The class room was not so big but not too small also. The other four girls were coming from four different countries. One of them was from India. They all are now friends. The class started after five minutes.

In Japan: 

Usui was returning from school. He was heading to the direction of his apartment but his eyes fell on something. Maid Latte! He isn't going there since when Misaki went to California. It is the place where her cute maid works. He gets the chance to see her every movement, her every action, her every cute angry expressions she made and also get chance to come near her here in this café. But now she isn't here. But he went inside.

The bell rang and Erika came to greet "Welcome mas…" She stopped in the mid-sentence. "Oh! Usui-kun! Good to see you. Take your usual seat. What would you like?" Erika asked though she did know why Usui isn't coming everyday.

"Just a cup of coffee." Usui replied.

"Something wrong Usui? You look like tired." Erika asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine. How are you and what about others?" Usui replied smiling.

The manager came to Usui and asked about Misaki that is she ok or any message, any phone calls from her. Usui said she's ok but no message or phone calls yet.

"She must be busy in her study." Satsuki said and looked at Usui who was not looking cheerful. Erika went to get the coffee.

"You miss her don't you Usui?" Satsuki stated.

Usui looked up and his eyes were big. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"You miss her so much Usui that's why you are not coming here. Cause this place reminds you of her." Manager cleared.

"I thought I'm reading other's mind." Usui said to her.

Manager covered with moe~ flowers watching Usui like this. Erika returned with the coffee and her eyebrows rose due to the moe~ flowers.

"Did I miss something?" Erika asked by putting the coffee in the table.

"No you didn't miss anything. Actually Usui misses Misaki. It's written on his face." Satsuki said to Erika.

"Oh! How cute. It's nice to see both of you. You know Usui when you aren't around Misaki also miss you like this but she refuses to admit that. Ha-ha. You are such a cute couple." Erika said laughing.

Usui's cheeks were a little red after hearing that. But it was hidden by his long locks.

In California: 

The day went normal. The other day it was five in the evening and the classes were end for that day. One of her friend who was from India asked Misaki if she want to patrolling around the school. Misaki want to refuse but she wanted some fresh air so she agreed. The girl knows Japanese a little. She understands but can't talk well. "Hay Misaki you know my big brother is studying here and he knows Japanese very well because one of his friends is from Japan." The girl named Sheema said to Misaki. Misaki smiled and they crossed the library.

"Oh My God I forgot my book in the class. Misaki, will you stay here for a minute?" Sheema panicked.

"Off course. Go get the book." Misaki replied.

Sheema went to their class and Misaki was observing the library. She was looking for the books available there. She went up the stairs and a red color book caught her attention. But it was in the far end of the self. She was standing in the railings and trying to get the book. When she reached for the book it was too late. Her feet weren't anymore in the ground. She was ready for the loud thud and she closed her eyes hoping it'll help to erase the pain.

She fell down but instead of the cold floor she felt something strong but soft hand. She opened her eyes and her eyes were in front of a firm body. She looked above and remembered the face. It was the face who looked in to her the day before.

"Are you alright?" This voice brought back to her present and she struggled to stand.

The boy then put her down and asked the same question but Misaki couldn't understand. She guessed that he was asking for is she ok or not as he looked like worried. She then replied by nodding.

She opened her mouth to thank him but Sheema went to her side. "Oh Misaki I was… She cut off after seeing Misaki with that guy."

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Sheema asked to that boy.

"You know him?" Misaki asked Sheema confused.

"Yes Misaki he's my brother I told you awhile ago." She replied.

"Harry, meet my friend Misaki and Misaki, meet my brother Harry." Sheema introduced them.

Misaki thanked his for saving her.

"You are from Japan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki replied.

"You help others but you can't take care of yourself I think." Harry said jokingly as he desperately wanted to talk to her.

"It was an accident and I can take care of myself." She said sternly.

They both laughed but Sheema added "Hay bro don't take Misa lightly."

"Off course I'm not. I'm serious about her from the first day I met her." He replied and thought the last part.

"It's getting late Sheema we must go." Misaki said to her and was gone to the door of library.

Sheema then waved to her brother and was about to go but Harry's voice made both of the girls looked in his direction. "If you like I want to take both of you to our school and meet my friends."

"Thanks but we don't have time for that." Misaki replied quickly.

"Heard bro?" Sheema added and they both went away.

"Ahh…Idiot! Can't you ask her for anything else like tea or coffee?" He thought to himself and sighed in defeat. "She is really something different." He smiled to himself.

Misaki and Sheema returned to their rooms which are situated inside the school campus but far away from the school. Every one got separated room.

Misaki on her room: 

"How can he predict that I can't take care of myself? Yes it's true that he saved me but he doesn't even know me. He sounded like he knows me from days. Huh! All boys are same." She thought angrily.

"All are same except one. Usui. You idiot perverted outer-space alien how are you doing? I don't want to agree it but I've to say I miss you a lot. I hope you do too" She mumbled and started to read.

Usui's apartment: 

Usui was making dinner for him. He was thinking what happened in the Maid Latte. "Did he hear right what Erika said? Does Misaki miss him that much when he isn't around? She'll never admit that but that's what I like about her. She can't tell what she felt about me. It makes me want to know her more, want to tease her for the thing I read by just looking in to her face. She is such an open book but deep inside so many things are hidden. And I'll discover them very soon. Oh Misa I'm missing you so much." He was in his dream world. Then something smelled burned.

"The food!" He said aloud and turned the gas off but it was too late. All remained in the container was just dark black coal. Usui Takumi the great cook burned his food for the first time.

He placed the container in to the sink and went to the freeze for eat something. He found apples and some milk. "This is enough for the time being." He mumbled and went to sleep.

***End of this chapter***

How was it? Good or bad. Misa and Usui are going to meet soon.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 : Finally! It's over

Here is the moment you all want badly, starting from the first chapter. I don't know how'll be it going because I type directly which strike my mind at that moment. So I'll try to make it more thoughtful. If it makes no sense to you guys then don't hesitate to tell me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid sama and any of it's characters.**

***Back to the story***

It was very refreshing morning in California. Our demon president pulled a whole night for study in last night. And yes she didn't sleep a bit yet. It was six in the morning. The assignment which was given by their teacher was too top. Misaki did take time but she finished all. Her class is about to start at eight but thank God that it'll end at two or three at most. She felt that she needs some rest but went against it as less than two hour left for class. She then took a bath and changed in to a pair of light blue jeans and a loose navy blue top. She didn't feel well. Her head was spinning. She thought may be breakfast can help her for her headache. She went to the school canteen and ordered bread and fruit juice.

She was about to seat on a chair in the canteen but she bumped in to some one. And that someone is that boy again. "Oh I'm so sorr.." She stopped after seeing who it was.

"Good morning Miss Ayuzawa!" Harry greeted her with smiling face. She returned the smile like she is not interested a bit.

"You seem a little tired. Are you ok Miss Ayuzawa?" Harry asked by observing her.

"Stop predicts unnecessary things about others and most importantly those who are completely stranger to you." Misaki said a little pissed up. She sat on the chair. Her head felt more heavy like it'll burst soon She didn't understand why she felt today like this. It's not like she took a whole night for the first time. "Why does it felt this hard this time?" She thought and forgot that Harry was again watching her with his eyebrows netted together.

Misaki looked above and her anger grew two times that he was again looking to her like he knows her. "Look, leave me alone don't just staring people its kind of wei…" She could not finish her sentence and her head fell in to the wooden table. Harry suddenly came close to her tried to wake her up. There were not many students as it was a little early for classes to start. He tried to shake her body but couldn't get any reply. She was completely unconscious. Harry, sprinkle some water on her face but she didn't respond a bit nor did she open her eyes. He then without a second waste took her in his arm and headed to the school infirmary.

In the school infirmary: 

The nurse gave her an injection and told Harry that she needs some rest and something to eat. She looks like she didn't eat last night. That's why she lost her consciousness. She will be wake up in half an hour. The nurse weakly smiled and then went away.

"Thank you." Harry thanked the nurse.

After 45 minutes Misaki woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and soon closed due to the sudden brightness of the room. "Where am I? Oh! My head…" She murmured by placing a hand to her head.

"Are you all right? How is your head?" The voice of Harry made her more panic and she was about to leave the room but a hand stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry asked.

"Off course, away from a pervert like you." Misaki replied struggling.

"Pervert? Me?" Harry asked very confused with her interpitation.

"Yes." Misaki said loudly.

"Well miss if you don't remember you were in the canteen and you passed out when you were talking to me. The water didn't work to wake you up so I brought you here and I didn't do anything else." Harry cleared in one breath.

Misaki then remembered that she was in canteen for breakfast to go class. "The class!" She said loud looking to the time. It was 8:15. "Oh! I've to go." She said but Harry told her to rest.

"Don't worry. I already informed Sheema that you'll be late. She was worried but I said that you're alright now. So she can come after the first class." He reassured her.

Misaki looked tired. She really needs rest. She than slumped to the bed and thanked him for saving her all the time.

"Not a problem Miss Ayuzawa but the nurse said that you didn't eat last night. Is it true?" He asked her hope that she'll tell him.

Then she remembered that she forgot to eat last night. She was very much occupied by the assignment and off course due to her idiotic perverted alien. She misses him a lot. She was thinking then a voice brought her back to normal. "Care to explain why you didn't eat last night?"

"I was tired that's all." She replied didn't sure how to tell that she forgot to eat last night.

"Tired? Then you should rest properly. Don't overwork yourself." Harry said in a playfull voice.

Her eyes went wide. This line is very familiar to her. Someone tell her this frequently. Someone who is always stalking her everywhere she goes. Someone, who is far away from her right now. She said without thinking "Usui."

"Hmm…Usui?" Harry repeated what she said.

"Ahh…you don't have to tell me that what should I do or not. I told you I was just a little tired." She cleared him to avoid what she said.

"Ok ok. Why are you always angry at me? Am I that annoying?" Harry said giving her some juice.

"So…sorry but I'm not good at talking with strangers. The truth is that you really annoyed me from the very fast day I met you. You were staring only. It makes uncomfortable and makes you punch that face. Nobody will give you a gift after staring people like that." Misaki said to him after that she drank her juice.

"I'm so sorry but I tried to look in the other way but it's you. I never saw a beauty like you. No offence." Harry said and prepared for a punch.

Misaki spilled her juice after hearing what he said. Her top was now wet. "Mind your language idiot. It's just some days and you are starting to flirt?" Misaki told angrily.

"No. Don't take it in other ways I'm just telling you the truth. By the way if you want to go class then I know a short-cut which will take few times to reach there." Harry told by handed her bag.

"No I'm not going with you. I can go myself. My legs are not broken." She said sternly.

"You always do what you want don't you. You didn't eat yet and I can't take any risk of you to go there alone. Sheema will kill me." Harry told her thoughtfully and dragged her saying "Let's buy something to eat."

In Japan: 

Usui was in class but his mind was in something else. Not something but in someone. "Ayuzawa are you ok? " Why it feels like you are not ok. I've to contact you some how." He thought looking outside the window.

That night Usui thought how to contact her? It then strikes his mind that he at least sends her an email. She'll not receive her phone because it'll cost more for him. She told him that she'll call him in case of emergency and told him that not to waste money for phone calls. He then sent her an email that if she's alright or not. He hoped that she'll check it anyhow.

Usui then slumped in to the bed and looked at the calendar. "It's only 12 days since she leaved and I'm feeling like this. I may not be able to control myself to meet her, to hug her till the end of the month. Hold yourself Usui you're not that weak. You lived a life without Misaki before you met her. And now you can't even live a day without her? Well I've to say that the life I lived before Misaki came was hell. And now I feel like I got everything. Everything in your small feature, Ayuzawa." He was thinking about her and thinking…and thinking…then slept.

Days passed by that routine with Usui and Misaki was giving a little importance to her eating and sleeping too. She was working hard to study. She gives almost every answer in her class. Well others too. The all five students are very competitive. That's make Misaki very happy because it persue her to study more.

It's being 26 days; Misaki was already prepared for exam. The exam is after two days. They gave all the five students two days relaxation after and before the exam. It's hardly five days left when Misaki can return to her country. She was looking cheerful as much as Harry was looking some what disappointed. With in these days Harry tried to propose her but he didn't get a chance. When he was trying to start a conversation with her, she excused herself and leaved him without giving him a proper reason.

He determined that he's definitely going to ask her for a date after the exam and smiled to himself. In the mean time Misaki was very busy with her study. She didn't bother to check email. She was just concerned about the thing which she came for.

Usui was…well don't ask. He was lost. Lost in the darkness. He can't think properly. He was dam worried that he didn't get any reply from her till now. "Did she really that concern about her study? Or what if something happen to her? What if she was forced by someone? What if she fell sick?" He was talking to himself and it was too much really too much for him. After thinking

Nearly about 10 minutes he came to a conclusion.

Misaki, Sheema and others were studying very hard and wished good luck to each others. They all are now friends. Sheema didn't get any hint about her brother that he's falling for Misaki and nor did Misaki. That day was going normal. The other day Harry wished good luck to Sheema by hugging her and to Misaki by shaking her hand (he wanted to hug her too but wished to wait for only a day).

On the other hand Usui was in the airport thinking "I'm coming to you kaichou, it'll be a grate surprise for you." He then smiled to himself. By which the lady in the counter was going to pass out.

"One ticket for California." He told and sighed after looking at the lady who was blushing.

***End of this chapter***

Hay guys this story is going to end. May be the next chapter will be the last one. Tell me which type of romantic moment you want in the grand meeting of UsuixMisa by your reviews but quickly because I've only one day remain then my classes will start. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and thank you all who reviewed last time (MidnightEevee, Animefreak5253, Guest). Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8 : Grand meeting of MisaxUsui

Hey everyone this is the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'm trying to manage the scenes with in the limits. But I'm telling you before rated T for wordings. So don't blame me.

yuloman: I'm sorry to say I don't think about an epilogue but if time will permit I'll publish a new story of MisaxUsui just an one-shot.

Animefrak5253: Haha…me too I want it more dramatic. Hope you'll like it.

Guest: I don't know who are you but I like your review. And I think like the same as you. Haha...XD

LeyfiCha-niz: It's ok. You read my story that's enough. Yes! You are right but I already graduated.

English isn't my first language so my English is suck.

Thank you all who reviewed. It encourages me to write more.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER.

***Back to the story***

The next day Misaki woke up early. Ready for the exam. She finished all morning duties.

The exam is going to start with in one hour. All the five students were already in the examination hall.

In that day Harry also woke up early. He couldn't sleep last night. He thought the whole night 'how to propose her.' "She doesn't frank with guys. Someone like her doesn't have boyfriend. I'm sure she is single. Or what if she already has someone? I'm not so sure but if I'll not try I'll lose her. And I don't want to lose her and regret latter that at least I could have asked her out." Ha took a deep breath and thought he's going to propose her tonight in the party.

Usui's plane land on California a moment ago. He breathed the fresh cool air and went to the gate. "Ayuzawa I'm coming. Hope your exam will end very soon. So I could take you back soon. You must be tired I think. Wait for me. I hope you miss me as much as I miss you." He thought smiling and took a taxi heading to his destination.

Meantime the exam is only two hours. And it's about to end. All the students did as their best. Then the exam was over. Sheema was too happy that she can now go back her country. So did Misaki. They both are now very close friends as their rooms were nearer. Sheema on her way asked Misaki "So what are you going to wear tonight Misa?"

"Hmm? What do you mean tonight?" Misaki asked confused.

"So you didn't know? Oh sorry they told us the day you weren't feeling well. The day Harry took you to the school infirmary. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. They organize a 'Farewell party' for the outsiders. I mean especially for us. We all have to go there at five in the evening." Sheema told her on her way.

"Oh I don't know what to wear but I don't like parties." Misaki replied her.

"You don't like parties? Strange most of girls as our ages like parties. You really have to enjoy life for once. Don't be so distant. Oh I want to tell you that as we both don't know the location they are arrange for the party, I told my brother to pick us up in the evening. I know he's a little crack haha… but he's very soft from inside. Is it ok with you?" Sheema asked her afraid that she will reject.

"What? Aa…aa it's a…alright hehe…but I don't have any dress to wear tonight." Misaki said worriedly.

"Not a problem Misaki let's go for a shopping as I've to buy something for me too.' Sheema hurriedly dragged her out of the school.

Misaki didn't refuse her as she was very happy which remind her of the pinked hair girl Sakura. She mentally thanked her manager Satsuki who gave her some money before she leave for California.

Usui was in a hotel for a rest and for refreshing. He took a bath and finished his lunch. Then he thought to take some rest. As he's not going to waste a single moment in sleep after he'll meet with Misaki. Her existence is enough for him to live.

Misaki was too confused to choose a dress. She was rejecting five dresses and Sheema was too tired to find out a proper dress for her. She really was too thin, not very curvy too. All dresses are big enough to fit her slim body. Sheema then dragged her to the next store. By which Misaki was too shocked that how does she know about the stores here so well?

"Haha I came here before Misa and I kind of remember the shopping stores here." Sheema replied guessing what Misaki was thinking.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Seema. I'll try to choose something now ok?" Misaki told her with hesitation.

"It's alright. I want you to look gorgeous tonight. It'll be a waste of your beauty if you never wear a feminine dress. You should wear something more feminine without jeans and top. Please Misa can you wear a dress which I'll choose for you?" Sheema suggested her with dramatical teary eyes. Misaki melted and gladly accepted.

Then a violet color dress caught Sheema's attention. She suddenly imagined Misaki in that dress and brightly smiled…

"What is it Sheema?" What makes you smile?" Misaki asked already guessed.

"Misa, try this one. It really looks great on you." Sheema told her pushing her to the changing room.

"Well how did you know that it looks good on me as I'm going to wear it for the first time?" Misaki asked her trying to stop.

"I imagined and don't ask any question go change already." Sheema pushed her inside the changing room.

After five minutes Misaki looked in to the mirror and couldn't belief the reflection in the mirror. The dress was sleepless pure cotton highlighted with heavy embroidery only in the straps of the dress on her shoulder. The neck was a little low showed her invisible curves. If she'll bow a little then one can easily see half of her chest. The dress ends below her knees. The waist portion was fitted very well. She then came outside with a cute blush on her face. She was looking too attractive that one can think that this dress is made for her frame only. She immediately thought what Usui will do if he saw her like this. "It's very uncomfortable only by imagining him in front of me like this. I must be dead already with embarrassment. Thank God he's not here." She was daydreaming.

"Wow Misa you're looking awesome! I didn't know you are that beautiful. If I'll a guy I'll marry you right here right now." Sheema hugged her tight. Misaki wanted to object about the neck of the dress but she promised her she'll not reject what she will choose. So she bought it. Sheema told Misaki that she's going to pay for the dress as she's one who forced Misaki to buy the dress but Misaki eyed her dangerously by which she calmed down and returned to the school.

It's already 3:00 pm. They both ate their lunch though it was too late. They ate a little. Misaki slumped in to the bed and thought about her mom and sister. "They will be ok I'm sure otherwise I feel it. I hope mom will be ok. Suzuna is with her so stop worries Misaki. It's only for tonight. I'm going to my family tomorrow and to that idiot. I'm curious, that alien must be somewhere where he shouldn't be. As per I know he must be busy in his family issues. It'll be too hard for him to handle the Walker Corporation. Nah… he's an alien. He can do anything." Misaki was thinking and smiling.

"Misaki go get ready for the evening. You want to be late then everyone will look towards you in the middle of the party." Sheema said teasingly.

"No. I don't want to get attention. Just wait five minutes ok?" She went to the bathroom and changed in record time. Sheema's mouth was opened wide by watching her demonic speed.

Misaki bound her hair in a pony tail and so did Sheema. Sheema was wearing a yellow color silk dress. Her figure was perfect. They both wear a light make up. Then a horn was heard. Sheema told Misaki that her brother is here to pick them up. Misaki totally forgot about him. They both went where Harry was. After looking Misaki Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped to the ground. "She is most beautiful." He thought and fought the urge to kiss her right there.

"Stop staring or I'm going to rip your eyes out." Misaki snapped with embarrassment.

Sheema and Harry both laughed and Sheema guessed a little that her brother has a crush on Misaki.

They all got in to the car Harry brought there. He drove the car and fixed the mirror of the car in Misaki's direction.

In the mean time Usui was already ready to meet Misaki and went to the school where Misaki was. Usui came to the school and consumed the environment there. It's too crowded there. He thought that it's because of the exam. It must be finished. "I hope to see you soon Misaki." He mumbled the last part and went to the head office. He introduced himself as a friend of Misaki to the head master and asked about her. The head master told him about the farewell party.

Usui bowed and thanked him by leaving the room. "Ayuzawa, in party!" It didn't digest by him.

Though he was dying to meet her he went to the party.

In the hall: 

Every students were greeted the five girls. Harry was always looking towards Misaki's direction. The students were organized a dance session too. The music starts and everyone started to dance. The girls were seated in the chair. Harry took the chance and asked Misaki for a dance. Misaki said she didn't know how to dance. Harry eyed Sheema telling mentally "please make her to agree for the dance." Sheema got the message and told Misaki not to afraid and she doesn't have to dance. She just has to lead her brother. Sheema reassured Misaki and Misaki couldn't think straight. She gulped and accepted Harry's offer.

Harry brought her in the dancing floor and whispered "Are you afraid?"

"Not a bit." She replied though she was a little afraid.

Harry put a hand to her waist and other held her right hand. And they dance slowly. Misaki was nervous. She couldn't think how she ended up like this. She was dancing with a boy who she met just a few days ago. She thought frowning. She was changing. She was not like this. She thought and it makes Harry worried about her.

Usui was in the school gate. He hurried to the place where the party is going. He hoped that he'll find Misaki. And he speeded his pace. He was at the door of the hall asking the guard that where are the selected students… then he stooped in the middle of the sentence. His Misaki is in other's arm made his heart ache. He couldn't belief his eyes what he saw before him. He forgot to breath. His mind was filled with hatred not for Misaki but for that guy. Then he heard something.

"Ayuzawa! Are you ok?" Harry's voice make Misaki look at him. All the time Misaki was looking towards the floor.

That's it. She can't handle anymore. She quickly ran away form him to God knows where. Harry followed her till she ended up in the balcony. She didn't know yet Usui is there watching her every movements. Usui decided to not go to her yet. He was boiling steam when he saw Harry behind her. He was going to give him a prank then he stopped when Misaki turned to his direction.

"Ayuzawa I'm sorry if I hurt you but I want to say you something." Harry's voice was a whisper but clearly audible to Misaki. Usui couldn't hear what he said. He was just waiting for the right time.

"No. I don't want to hear anything. I know what you want to say. Just go away and leave me alone." Misaiki told him angrily.

"Just hear me out for once Ayuzawa. I'll not take your much time." Harry told her hoping that she'll accept.

A brief moment passed and the tension built up. Harry held her hand and said "Ayuzawa I Lo.." Say another word I'm going to cut your throat out.

A cold voice brought back both of them to reality. Misaki recognized the voice. She just stood there like a statue. Harry was pissed up due to sudden interruption.

"U…s…u…i." was all Misaki can form at that time.

Harry was shocked hearing the name for the second time. He tried to say something but Usui appeared in front of him and dragged Misaki away from Harry by disconnecting Harry's hand which was holding Misaki's.

"Usui? So YOU are Usui, Ayuzawa told before." Harry stated and couldn't think how to handle the situation.

"Yes I'm and you need to know that I'm her bo…" Usui told him bitterly but couldn't finish his sentence as Misaki dragged him outside the hall.

"What just happened here?" Harry was dumbstruck couldn't comprehend the situation as a boy came threatening him for touching Ayuzawa and again Misaki dragged that boy to where he didn't know. "What the hell is going on here?" He stood there like a lifeless body.

Misaki dragged Usui outside the hall and they reached near a poolside. As the school is really big, it can afford a field and so a poolside too.

"Usui what a…are you d…doing here in California?" Misaki asked too nervous at the same time.

Usui only observed her feature from head to toe. He couldn't belief that the figure stand before him is his Misaki. He saw her slender legs to her waist then to her that low neck dress. The strap of her left shoulder was about to fall anytime as they both ran here breathless. Her frame was shining in the moonlight. Her bare hands were looked like two steel rods by the moon light. Her hairs looked like a hassle; her face was like red apple matching with her lips. He couldn't control any longer.

He came closer to her. As he minimized the distance, Misaki realized what she is wearing. She was very nervous. She unconsciously ran her fingers to the dress strap and trying to adjust the dress after seeing his eyes are observing her like she made a crime by wearing this. She is afraid, nervous of the situation she is in now. She told mentally "Stay strong Misaki."

A long tension moment passed then Usui came too close to her body. She closed her eyes so that she couldn't see that green eyes shining in the moon light.

"What are you wearing?" His voice sent an electric current to her body.

"It…it was n…not my choice." She answered nervously.

"I'm here to see you and bring you back." He decided to answer her question by placing a hand in to her hand. She opened her eyes due to the gesture. Usui ran his fingers through her bare limbs. A sudden chill ran through her body.

"W…why?" Misaki asked tried to behave normal but it'll not help her.

"You are looking gorgeous. It turned me on." He whispered in to her ears.

That made her shivers like cold breeze in the winter. She couldn't belief Usui is here with her. After a whole month she got the chance to see him. The one person she wanted to see that night was just right in front of her right now. She missed him so much. Every day and every night this perverted alien hunt her memories. She was craving for the moment they shared together (though many of the moments belong to Misaki's anger and Usui's perverted remarks). She didn't think what to do at that time. She just thought it's just a dream.

Usui's finger touched her cheek. Her already red face was again red that Usui could feel the hotness in his hand.

"I missed you so much Ayuzawa." Usui said very softly like it's the most important thing to tell her that time.

Miisaki's heart was beating fast. She replied "Me…me too."

Usui then pulled her close to his body, tilled her head and pressed his lips to her. She didn't get a chance to think what'll be going to happen. The kiss was very long. Usui poured all the moment he spent without Misaki in that kiss. Misaki could feel the eagerness. She ran her fingers through his hairs and suddenly Usui tasted something salty touch his mouth. He broke the kiss to see her face but she avoided eye contact and kept her face low.

Usui could see that she is crying. He then tilted her head above with his fingers and asked her "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's you Usui. One moment you annoyed me and another moment you make my heart race. You make me vulnerable. Your presence makes me happy. But when you aren't around I feel alone. I've been missing you till the day I came here. I didn't try to contact you because after that I mayn't be able to stay here." Misaki told without thinking any second thought.

Usui just smiled there and was too shocked to see the other side of Misaki. He then noticed again the revealing dress she is wearing. He felt jealous that his Misaki was in the arm of a stranger in this dress.

"Who's that guy there?" Usui asked keeping his voice normal.

"Oh … he's one of my friend's brother." Misaki replied normally.

"Ayuzawa you are too cute for your own good you know that?" He said and hugged her. Misaki hugged back. "Sorry Ayuzawa, I can't wait to see you too. I sent an email to you 15 days ago but didn't give me any reply. I thought you might be fell sick." Usui told her still hugging.

"Idiot!" was only Misaki could say at that time. They stood like this for a brief moment enjoying each other's company when a voice broke them apart; "Misaki! Where are you?" Sheema was looking for Misaki.

"Over here Sheema." Misaki replied.

Sheema spotted Misaki and also the green eyed blond.

"Who's he?" Sheema asked after seeing Usui.

"He's Usui. My b…boyfriend." Hearing that Sheema shaked hand with Usui and she excused herself from straight went to his brother. Harry was drinking a glass of juice. "Hay bro, don't be so sad. She's not your type." Sheema told her smiling but deep down she knew that he's hurt.

"It's not a big deal." Harry replied and continued to say something but a lady's voice stopped him to say further. "Help me." And he went to help her.

"Hmm…! Same routine. You aren't going to change bro." Sheema said herself smiling.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" Usui started his teasing.

"Are you not?" Misaki replied him with question.

"No." He replied sternly.

Misaki stood still. "Did he get any wrong idea that when I danced with Harry?" Misaki thought and about to clear him…but Usui put the diamond ring in her ring finger which he brought for her and told her at the same time "I'm not you boyfriend anymore. I'm your fiancé. Will you marry me Misaki? Will you be my wife? Will you u be the moth…" He couldn't finish further as a hand pressed to his mouth.

"Yes! My perverted outer-space alien." Was her answer. Then a soft pair of lips touched her.

"Thank you Usui that you came for me." Misaki said after pulling apart.

"I'm always here for you because we're meant to be together forever." Usui stated.

"Yes" She replied and hugged him tight.

They both returned to Japan. "Btw how did your exam go?" Usui asked her on the way.

"Good." She replied. And she passed the test.

***END***

How was it? Sorry if I missed anything. Tell me your views. Did you like it or not?

Please R&R.


End file.
